Smile
by SuicideBadgers
Summary: Gokudera couldn't stand his smile...BelGoku. Language. First fic.


**Lots of swearing. And boys kissing at the end.**

**The only owning that will be done here is that of my soul, which does in fact, belong to Hayato Gokudera xD**

Hayato Gokudera eyed the irritating blond that was grinning at him in a frustrating, almost suggestive way. But he shouldn't be annoyed. It was practically the only expression the bastard showed. Gokudera's companion was none other than the batshit insane prince Belphegor. Charming. It had been almost a year since they had met in combat and Gokudera was still somewhat bothered by the prince. It was nothing to do with the fact he was a heartless killer who murdered his own brother. It was nothing to do with the fact he was completely insane to the point Gokudera doubted he had anything left in that tiara-topped head of his. No.

It was his fucking smile.

Whatever force stopped the Italian from reaching into his jacket pocket for anything that could blow the smirk off the prince's face, he did not know. Hell, if the stupid Varia's boss hadn't insisted on a random peace meeting [and although he wouldn't admit it, Gokudera strongly suspected he had something else in mind for the young Vongola boss, the tenth and the rest of the Guardians wouldn't be on the other side of the world. But what annoyed Gokudera most right then was that the tenth was alone in the private suite where the two bosses were meeting. It was times like these when Gokudera wished his subconscious was less perverted.

He vaguely remembered bursting out, demanding an explanation for why all the guardians were required to come to Italy as well. Cringing, he also remembered being told by Reborn, Yamamoto, Hibari, Xanxus **and** the prince that he would've come anyway, for his precious tenth. Of all the ludicrous things that could happen, it had been agreed that the Guardians were to spend time with their Varia counterparts. By the sounds of things, Ryohei had punched Lussuria through several walls, Lambo had already escaped whatever Levi had in store for him and was running riot around the floor below screaming his little lungs out. Chrome and Marmon were almost definitely in the same situation as himself and the prince and Squalo and the baseball idiot were sparring loudly outside in a perfect, ridiculously large garden. The prefect had just smirked and flounced up to his suite to wank off to the name of the school he so dearly missed or whatever the hell Hibari did when he was alone.

And they had only been here ten minutes.

All because of that, Belphegor was sitting in a goddamned reception room of some strange castle, grinning in Gokuderas scowling face. Gokuderas eye twitched slightly as he raked the strange features of the blond boy. The pose. The slender form. The smile. The fucking smile. Why did it always come back to this?

Gokudera also noted what time had done to the prince. He still swaggered about his 'castle' in almost unchanging attire, although they had to have been newly tailored to fit his new heights, white boots with their black silk laces, long jacket that tailed him as if his own shadow. The only thing that had really changed were the coloured stripes on his shirts. But no, time had done nothing to his bizarre taste in clothing. It was all to do with his physical characteristics.

As the prince sat on a dining chair in a most inelegant manner [which to Gokudera's slight annoyance, was anything but normal; backwards, legs swung through the space under the arms and with the back clutched to him in a strange embrace, Gokudera noted he had definitely developed elegant features. His fingers had grown more slender, his hair flicked out more at the ends, his legs were slimmer, longer, his hips- wait, why was he even noticing this again?

"Ushishishi," Belphegor snickered, mocking Gokudera through the blond bangs ", are you admiring my wonderful princely looks?"

"The hell are you on about, you egotistical bastard?" Gokudera spat back, twisting his face into a deeper frown.

"You don't have to deny it you know," the prince smirked ", but you're wasting your time. I wouldn't fuck a commoner like you," And he grinned again.

Something snapped in Gokudera then. In a split second he had shot up from the silk couch, paced across the room and was holding the prince at face level by his hair.

"Ushishishi, do you really thi-!?"

The prince suddenly realised that his mouth was open, pressed against the silver-haired Italian's. A moment of silent shock, followed almost instantly by Belphegor shoving the Storm guardian away from his face and letting the side of his foot smack into the said guardian's cheek. Jumping off the chair, Belphegor stormed out of the room, wiping his lips and scowling obscurities about 'filthy commoners'. As Gokudera rubbed his cheek and watched the prince leave in a most undignified manner he realised something both strange and ironic.

This time, he was the only one smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow, this really sucked xD**

**First fic though, and BelGoku definitely needs more love.**


End file.
